Vol. 3 Issue 97
Vol. 3 Issue 97 is the thirty second issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 97th issue overall. This is the second part of Total Darkness story arc, called The Black Guidon. Synopsis CELEBRATE THE FIFTEENTH ANNIVERSARY! Longtime Darkness bearer, Jackie Estacado, is on a mission to destroy the one enemy that can strike at the core of his life? the Darkness itself. But fighting his way through the Darkness? home dimension, Estacado will encounter unexpected ghosts from his past. Long time writer PHIL HESTER (Wonder Woman, Green Hornet) and ROMANO MOLENAAR (THE DARKNESS II: CONFESSION) barrel towards the landmark issue #100! Characters * Jackie Estacado * Sonatine * Lulkam-Sin * Darklings Plot Summary Previously Sonatine calms Jackie, saying that he means no harm to him. He says that he always wanted to become one with the Darkness, but now his wish brought his ultimate torment. Below a war wages between a Darkness wielder and an army of Darklings. Sonatine explains that the dead souls of past Darkness wielders are brought here to forever perpetually fight each other. Jackie questions Sonatine as to how he came here as he isn't a Darkness wielder and he's was last seen possessing Wenders body. Sonatine answers that Jackie gives him too much credit and says that Wenders was just crazy. Suddenly they're confronted by an army of Darklings belonging to the Green Pennant faction. Jackie attacks them and quickly kills all of them. He's then confronted by a past Darkness wielder, Lulkam-Sin the leader of Black Guidon faction riding a giant Darkness serpent. As Lulkam-Sin's serpent is hungry, he orders Sonatine to feed it by cutting his arm throwing to the serpent as food. Sonatine is then ordered to leave. Lulkam-Sin proceeds to tell him that Jackie now will ride with him as killing those Darklings was a declaration of war to the Green Pennant. They're then attacked by the Darklings and the two of them fight them off. After the battle, Lulkam-Sin takes Jackie with himself as a giant maw opens up to swallow the dead. Lulkam-Sin explains that the maw swallows the corpses of the dead, but the Darkness wielders are brought back to fight more. Jackie is then brought to Lulkam-Sin's main camp. He notices Sonatine leaving and Jackie decides to follow him. Jackie asks him from were did the slaves in the camp, came as they're not Darkness wielders. Sonatine explains that everyone killed by the Darkness wielders come to this realm to be forever bound in it. He continues by saying that he knows Jackie wants to kills the Darkness and Sonatine decides to help him do it. Sonatine reveals that if Jackie wants to reach the very heart of the Darkness, he must go through the maw as it consumes the dead. Jackie then convinces Lulkam-Sin to push the Green Pennant to the maw and thus take over all their territory. Together they push the Darklings to the centre of the maw. As the maw opens up, Jackie decides to stay, but Lulkam-Sin refuses to let him go. He grabs Jackie and tries to drag him away. Jackie struggles free and stabs Lulkam-Sin in the chest. The two then proceed to fall into the maw. To be continued... Trivia * Sonatine returns after being absent since his last appearance in Vol. 1 Issue 40. * Sonatine claims that he never possessed Wenders and that the latter was just crazy. This contradicts the events of Vol. 1 Issue 25. Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3